


The joy of reading

by mekare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Gen, Happy Dean, Screenshots, the joys of fandom, with added text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Dean reading.





	The joy of reading

**[Art on dreamwidth](http://mekare.dreamwidth.org/55543.html#cutid1)** in case you can't see it here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally created for this year's Fandom Snowflake Challenge on dreamwidth on Day 7.


End file.
